Falling for a Host
by xxBethJoyxx
Summary: Kyoya is confused about his feelings for Mori. Mori is confused about his feelings for Kyo ya. Fluffy stuff all while keeping the characters in character. Kyori/Takaya/Moya/Kyoshi whatever you'd like to call their pairing. Kyoya/Mori
1. Host Club

**A/N: Hi everyone! My friend and I were talking the other day and we started joking about what if Kyoya liked Mori. It was just a joke. But then when we started talking about it we decided it would be rather adorable and so now I have written this.**

 **I plan for this to be more along the line of a series of one shots but like … all connected in the same world/the same timeline. So … it won't be a super flowy story but the events will connect to others and yeah. Don't know if that's makes sense but oh well.**

 **Enjoy!**

Kyoya sat at his proclaimed "desk" in music room 3, observing the hosts as they entertained their guests. He had just finished working out the club's expenses for the day and now had out his black notebook, writing down observations of some of the wealthier, higher class girls. He looked over to Hani and Mori's sections and his eyes unconsciously went directly to the tall host. He quickly looked to some of the girls in the group, telling himself that the only reason he looked at Mori initially was because of the height difference, your eye is drawn to him. Yes, that's it, Kyoya relaxed. He continued to make notes from the girls in the older hosts' section.

But then, that wouldn't explain the other day, when they were dressed as pirates for one of their cosplay days. Mori had on simply a vest and Kyoya's eye had been drawn to his bare chest for a brief moment. Kyoya almost had a mental breakdown. Why? Why had that happened? He didn't understand. He had seen plenty of men, and plenty of women, in bathing suits before, and he had never been drawn so much to look at what was usually hidden. Kyoya's grip tightened on his black book.

He let out a breath and pushed his glasses up on his face. He glanced back over at Mori. No! Why!? What was the purpose of that!? He stood up feverishly and roughly pushed in his chair. He exited the host club and walked briskly to the bathrooms down the hall. He looked at himself in the mirror, hands gripping the sides of the sink. He needed to maintain his cool demeanour. If he couldn't figure out what was going on, he certainly couldn't let anyone else know something was wrong. He took off his glasses and splashed cold water on his face. He slid them back onto his face, that was better. His heartbeat was slowing down. Wait, his heartbeat. When had it sped up? That thought put him back into his rush. He slammed his hand down on the sink edge and instantly regretted it. Pain shot up his right arm and he pulled it to his chest, closing his eyes.

"Kyoya," a deep voice said from behind him.

Kyoya opened his eyes, a little wider than they should have been in response to Mori's voice, and looked into the mirror, seeing Mori standing behind him. Mori placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Kyoya didn't think it was possible as he watched a slight pink tint appear to his cheeks in the mirror, not much apparent unless you were looking for it, but Kyoya, being in the state he was, saw it plain as the sun in the sky. Why? He pulled on his hostly smile.

"Of course, Mori-Senpai. What could be wrong?" He brushed the feelings away the best he could.

Mori placed both hands on either shoulder and spun him around. He took Kyoya's injured hand into his. Kyoya's blush deepened. There was a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wrenched his hand away.

"As I said, I'm perfectly fine," his voice sounded colder this time, as the Shadow King tried to ice Mori out. If there was one thing Kyoya hated, it was being unable to understand something. Whatever was going on, he did not like it. Maybe Tamaki had slipped something in his coffee.

"You should be getting back to your guests, you don't want to keep them waiting, we could lose business," Kyoya put his fake host smile back on.

Mori stood there and looked at him for a moment, before finally nodding, "Mmm." He left the bathroom, back to music room 3.

Kyoya brought his good hand up and gripped his hair. What the hell was that?


	2. The Shadow King Awakes

All too often, Tamaki came up with some crazy scheme and dragged the host club along with him. It was one of those Saturdays. Takashi just had the unpleasant task of waking up Hani. Hani stayed half asleep while Takashi dressed him and carried him to the limo outside, joining Tamaki and the twins. Their adventure today? They were going to the spring festival in Tokyo.

"We brought you a cake, Hani-Senpai," the twins said in unison, passing the peace offering to Hani who sat up eagerly. He took the cake and ate it in a few quick bites.

He grinned, "Thank you!"

There, of the two hosts with AB blood type, one was now calm and awake. One more to go. They drove to Kyoya's house next. Last time they had woken the Shadow King, they had dressed him and kidnapped him, taking him to the commoner's mall. Takashi was expecting the same thing this time around, or close to it. They all arrived and trekked up to Kyoya's room. The four other hosts with him jumped on Kyoya's bed and tried their best to wake him up. He sat up grouchily and shot them all a glare before laying back down and tuning out Tamaki who was now rambling about their plans for the day.

"Mori-Senpai!" The Kingly host pointed at Kyoya. Takashi nodded.

He lifted Kyoya out of bed and sat him on the side, legs dangling off the bed. He kept hold of him under his arms to keep him upright as his friends began to change him. The twins stripped Kyoya of his shirt and Takashi's face heated up as he realized he would have his hands around Kyoya's bare chest. He looked at Kyoya's face to make sure he was still asleep, then glanced at the twins, who were too busy with picking out a shirt for the Shadow King. Good. None of them would see his red face. They finished dressing Kyoya and Takashi lifted him up over his shoulder to carry him to the limo. His hands gripped Kyoya's thighs to keep him steady and Takashi felt his face heat up again. In fact, he looked like a tomato.

"Takashi," Mitsukuni hummed.

"Mmm," Takashi looked down at the Lolita boy.

He motioned for Takashi to come nearer to him and he did, bending down to the small boy's height. Mitsukuni placed his hand of Takashi's forehead. "Do you have a fever."

Takashi kept his face stoic as he stood back up and answered. "No."

Mitsukuni tilted his head, looking at him curiously. Leave it to Mitsukuni to realize something was wrong. Was something necessarily 'wrong?' He wasn't sure. He placed Kyoya inside the limo, Mitsukuni followed after, and Takashi slid in next to him.

Kyoya woke up and found himself leaning against a wall. Wait, not a wall. Walls don't have arms that support you from toppling over. He looked up and saw that he was leaning against Mori's side and Mori had his arm wrapped around his chest to keep him upright. What on earth was going on. He had been in bed ... ... and then the hosts hijacked him again. He cleared his throat and stepped away from the giant, giving all of his attention to keeping his calm demeanour.

"Yay! Kyo-chan is awake!" Hani giggled.

Kyoya straightened out his shirt and pushed up his glasses, causing a lens flare to hide his eyes. "Tamaki, you have to understand that this is not an acceptable way to treat someone. We do not kidnap our friends while they're sleeping." He looked over at the princely type who was standing beside Haruhi.

Tamaki's face lit up with happiness, which was not the response he had been expecting to get. "Do you really mean it, Kyoya! We're your friends!?" It was strange for Kyoya to call them friends. They all felt that way about him but none of them were ever completely sure he returned the feelings, though they suspected.

Kyoya sighed. "Not if you keep acting like that."

Tamaki ignored his remark. "Ok, so first we are going on the Ferris Wheel, then some games, and some more rides, and ooh! Fireworks are tonight!" He continued on about the many things to do while they made their way over to the line for the Ferris Wheel. When it was their turn to load in the compartments, the twins and Tamaki sped to join Haruhi in one. Kyoya shook his head. They were so obvious. Mori and Hani climbed into the next one and he slid in after. Before the door was closed though, Hani jumped up.

"Oh wait! Usa-chan is afraid of heights," and he jumped out of the compartment.

"Mitsukuni," Mori was about to get up when a ride worker closed the door.

Kyoya looked at Hani who was grinning at them, but not in his usual innocent way, there was something behind his eyes. Something mischievous. The ride started moving and Kyoya realized just how uncomfortable he was with just Mori and himself. The giant next to him was silent, but of course that was far from unusual. Kyoya looked over at him and found that he was staring at his head. He raised an eyebrow and Mori turned, looking off over the park as they rode past the top.

"Kyoya," Mori turned to look at him again.

Kyoya was shocked the he had been the one to initiate a conversation. He could probably count the times he had heard Mori speak on one hand. That included the time in the bathroom. His cheeks flushed slightly at the memory. After that, it was all too frequent that the wild type popped into his head. Sometimes while he was doing schoolwork, or when he'd accidently tune out his Sensei, or almost every day in host club. Why couldn't he keep Mori out of his head. It was at this point he realized that while he had been thinking all of this, he had been staring at Mori, and hadn't responded to him.

He turned on that fake smile, the one that meant everything was alright when he was blatantly aware it wasn't. "Yes, Mori-Senpai?"

"Are you ok?" He asked.

There was that question again. The same one he asked back in the bathroom. Kyoya's flush deepened somewhat. He looked down as the Ferris Wheel stopped moving. They were near the top though not quite there.

"I'm perfectly fine," Kyoya answered coolly.

Mori looked at him for a few moments, and if Kyoya could read people like he thought he could, (I mean, he's Kyoya), then he could have sworn he saw a slight frown on his tall companion's face. Kyoya wanted nothing more than to make that frown disappear. Why did he feel like that? In fact, he realized what he wanted the most, was to see Mori smile. He had only seen it once or twice in the past. Usually his face was so stoic. Mori kept his emotions in check as good as Kyoya. Although, in the present situation, it was probably better that Kyoya. Kyoya unconsciously stared at Mori's mouth, willing it to smile. He remembered the time he had seen it, and how handsome it made the tall host look.

And then it happened. While he was staring at Mori's mouth, the corners of his mouth twitched up into a small smile. He smiled! Kyoya smiled in turn and then looked away almost as quickly. Oh God, he had been staring at Mori's mouth. _He_ had smiled at Mori. Kyoya didn't smile, unless it was his fake host smile. Kyoya needed to get a hold of himself. Not only was he still in the compartment with Mori who could never know about the thoughts he was having, but they were nearing the bottom now and his friends would be able to see him and if they saw Kyoya without his cool demeanour... He might actually die.

 **A/N: Kyoya's perspective is sooo much easier to write than Mori's but I wanted to experiment writing with both for this chapter. ^-^ They are so cute!**

 **Kyoya: Will you stop making me seem like a total weakling?**

 **Me: You're not a weakling! You just have feeling**

 **Kyoya: Exactly.**

 **Me: I'm sorry I don't portray your demonic spirit correctly than**


End file.
